imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gretchen Culver
Grethen was found by a mysterious gypsy named Odessa. She was stitched together and brought back to life. Over the next few days, New York City found several serial killed being murdered by another serial killer. Frank Autobahn, a serial killer known as The Postman, Solomon Weaver, the Cargo Killer and more. At a movie theater, John Mawbley attempts to pull out a gun to shoot people in the movie theater. Suture appears and murders him, sewing the eyes he's been collecting into him. Suture's attacks now become personal as she murders the two paramedics, Donnello and Forbes, who had assisted in raping her before her death. She removed their genitals and left them sewn-up in the back of their ambulance. Suture next attacked Sharpie, the man who had killed her. She learned that Sharpie was also the "Rose Killer" who the police had been investigating. She killed him and cut him up with his own surgical saw. Later, she arrives with his corpse to the Police Station and surrenders. Suture waited in the 29th precinct until the rest of the cops who killed her arrived. She then broke out of her cell and murdered each one, except for Doug Halliday who jumped in his car to escape. She follows him the the carnival where she finally achieved her revenge on Halliday and murdered him. WHen Sam Burke and Twitch Williams appear, the give her the ring that Wayne gave them and she cried finally realizing what she was. Suture disappears like a phantom into the dark. As time passed, Suture continued to murder other serial killers. She would always strike as they were about to take their 23rd victim. Soon, FBI profilers Marc Simmons and Damon Foster began to hunt the Crocodile Killer, Travis Quinn. Foster had secretly fallen in love with Suture over years of admiring her work. He planned to capture her and was using Marc and the Crocodile Killer as bait. The plan failed and Suture escaped unharmed, though having succeeded in killing the Crocodile Killer. Suture soon took a deeper look at her life. Suture decided she needed help and sought the advice of a famous psychiatrist, Dr. Ian Saunders. She knew Saunders had a secret in that he was also a serial killer known as the Head Hunter. She offered Saunders a deal in which she would allow him to live if he would heal her. Reluctantly he agreed and through their session she realized that even in life as Gretchen she was manipulated by society. Only in her new life as Suture had she taken life into her own hands and been the master of her own fate. Confident with the life she had chosen, Suture set off on the hunt once again. | Powers = * * * * | Abilities = * : Being sewn together, she can dislocate and move bones to escape handcuffs. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}